marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwendolyne Stacy (Clone) (Earth-1610)
. It would seem that after "devouring" Gwen, the Carnage monster had gone on to create an exact duplicate (clone) of Gwen to use as a host, even to the point that the clone fully believed itself to be the original Gwen Stacy. "Gwen" did not seem to remember her death or how she seemed to get to escape from the Hospital she was in. Creating chaos in Peter's life again, she/it was captured and contained by S.H.I.E.L.D.http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/001060044.cfm Says Ultimate artist Mark Bagley, "Gwen’s return is integral to the Clone storyline and is basically a way to rock Peter's world...again." . Confinement in Triskelion and Escaping During her confinement at the Triskelion, the clone was given some form of therapy by Tony Stark and a team of doctors within the compound. It was through these lessons that she was able to regain her memory of her death at the hands of Carnage. During one therapy lesson, Norman Osborn, (as the Green Goblin), caused a massive prison break where Gwen escaped in the confusion . Stacy swam to Manhattan and returned to the Parker's house in a confused and terrified state, with Carnage's face on her body . Battle with Venom and losing the Carnage Symbiote During the subsequent exchange between Peter and "Gwen", Eddie Brock came by in an attempt to gain access into the house and retake his lost symbiote, who he knew had returned to Peter. Peter attacked Brock and engaged him as Venom on a nearby industrial rooftop, with "Gwen" secretly following behind. Peter then tried to show him the horrors of the Venom Suit, asking Gwen to show him, but she had turned into Carnage and attacked Eddie. Unfortunately, coming in contact with the Carnage symbiote regrew the microscopic parts of the suit in Eddie's blood (it did that because the Carnage life form was created partially with the Suit and the contact accidentally gave Eddie some of the Suit helping him reform it)reforming the Suit making him Venom again. Eddie and Gwen then fought each other. Gwen seemed winning, but Eddie then gained the upper hand. Eddie was then able to reabsorb the Carnage monster into his Venom suit, rendering "Gwen" just the clone of an average girl . S.H.I.E.L.D. and Iron Man arrived just after Venom escaped, and had "Gwen" re-checked at the Triskelion. Peter and May were called to the base, and Peter questioned Tony about what exactly "Gwen" was at that point. Stark posed the question that if she was biologically 100% Gwen Stacy, and had her mind, "then who are they to say she's anything but Gwen Stacy" . Though she tested to be nothing but a girl at this point, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Carol Danvers attempted to keep "Gwen" in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, but Peter and May were able to successfully argue for her release into their custody with the support of Tony Stark . Ultimatum Gwen later moved back in with Peter and Aunt May a few days later. The following day, Kitty, Kenny, Peter, MJ, and Gwen all met at the Parker residence to head out to the city to see Johnny. Kenny tried to say something nice to Gwen, but the situation became awkward as he thought she died. Aunt May appeared and gave some money for them to enjoy themselves and warned them to lookout for the weather as things looked like it might rain. Little did everyone know that Magneto's plan is already happening. Peter and the gang were all in the L-train, heading to Manhattan to see Johnny. Kitty wondered about their plans with Johnny and Peter presumed that the Human Torch would get them into some hot spots to enjoy. Kenny then suggested watching "The Dark Knight" for the ninth them, but nobody was interested. Looking at Gwen, being thoughtful, MJ asked is she okay. Considering all that's happened, Gwen couldn't answer as she's still confused. Kitty tried to make her feel better as the situation couldn't get any worse, but Kitty couldn't be far from the truth. The "Ultimatum Wave" hit NYC and the whole gang witnessed it over the elevated track.76 The track was high enough to not be pushed away by the tidal wave, but millions have instantly died. Kitty helped Peter get out of the subway car by phasing him to the roof. Peter was concerned they might be noticed, but Kitty assured Peter they under the conditions, they won't be noticed. Kitty then reminded him that people need his help and she promised to look after the gang if they're in trouble. Peter complimented her and went on his way. Later after leaving the train and getting to higher ground, they can see Dr. Strange's sanctum emitting strange mystical energies as the rest of the city are in shambles. The ganged wondered about rescuers and the status of the local heroes like F4 and Ultimates, dreading they may have all fallen. MJ then attacks Kitty, accusing her of sending Peter out there into the Chaos, but Kitty denied every doing so. MJ tried to grab Kitty, but she was prepared this time and phased MJ through. Kitty continued to deny her involvement in Peter's decision to help people. MJ then told Kitty she had no idea how much she loves Peter; Kitty argued she does as she loves Peter just as much. Kitty accidental blurb surprised everyone, including herself, admitting she's still in love with Peter. Kitty then reinforced the fact she didn't send Peter out there; Peter decided to go help people on his own. Kitty herself wanted to help people, but her abilities limits her ability to help survivors. MJ was too overwhelmed by the mental/emotional stress of the possibility of losing Peter. Kitty wanted to know what MJ wants; MJ wants her to find Peter. Kitty agreed with MJ and she phased to the lower floor to cross over to Manhattan to find Peter. Later while trying to find their way back to Queens, Gwen starts to break down, scared that she might die again. MJ comforts her saying everything will be alright. She then wishes that Peter will be alright too. Hours later, Kenny, MJ, and Gwen make it back to the Parker residence and Mrs. Watson and Aunt May are overjoyed to see them alive. However, that happiness dosen't last long, as Kitty arrives moments later and all she found was Peter's tattered mask while she was looking for him. Immediately, Aunt May and Gwen break down and cry while Kitty hands MJ Peter's mask as she begins to sob too, all believing that Spider-Man had fallen. Peter's Miraculous survival Later, the military and the surviving Ultimates searched for survivors of Magneto's attack in Manhatten and Captain America found the unconscious Peter Parker within the ruins of the city. Captain America and Iron Man checked on his vitals and he woke up before the Ultimates. To everyone in Peter's life, they were over joyed to find him alive and well. Post Ultimatum During the time leap between the Ultimatum incident and the beginning of Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man, Peter and Gwen become a couple. Aunt May is somewhat annoyed by this as she constantly warns them that she wants no "hanky panky" (a demand she had previously said about Peter and Mary Jane being together). Eventually, however, Gwen chooses to break off the relationship complaining that Peter never did seem to want to be in a relationship with her and that he did not find her attractive but Peter is disappointed and flatly denies both. | Powers = The original Gwen had no powers whatsoever. However the clone Gwen with the Carnage Symbiote, had many of the abilities that Spider-Man possessed, including superhuman strength and the ability to climb on walls. Carnage could also swing from web lines created from its own matter. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although not directly related with Gwen Stacy, her death from the 616 universe was paid homage to early in the series. In , (possibly a tribute to Gwen, since her first appearance was in ), the Green Goblin tossed Mary Jane off of the Queensboro Bridge in a situation nearly identical to the death of Gwen Stacy in Earth-616. Including such details as Spider-Man catching her leg with his webbing. Issue #25 ended with a cliffhanger: when Spider-Man pulled Mary Jane up to the bridge she appeared to be either unconscious or dead. The cliffhanger was resolved in the next issue when Mary Jane awoke, uninjured. *Although this Gwen had Blue eyes, her Genetic Template had Hazel eyes. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Carnage_(comics)#Ultimate_Carnage | Links = * Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1610) * Carnage (Vampiric Life-Form) (Earth-1610) }} Category:Parker Family Category:Stacy Family Category:Conners Family Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Symbiotes Category:Clones Category:Web-Slinging Category:Death of Spider-Man